Musical Memes
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: A small series of Drabbles based on Ten Songs. Genesis, Angeal, Sephiroth


I got this "meme" from an LJ user known as RainbowSerenity. I couldn't resist, and didn't want to. Heh.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten or twenty-five of these, then post them.

--

1. Dr. Thodt--Wumpscut

"I don't mention him, I don't think of him, and the less said, the better." Sephiroth stated simply. He offered nothing else, and glared when he saw Genesis tilt his head with that "look" again.

Pity. Sephiroth felt his stomach clench every time he even heard the word. That went for sympathy, compassion and the "sometimes I feel sorry for him" that came out of Genesis from time to time. Angeal knew better than to show anything other than stoic acceptance of whatever Sephiroth had to say when it came to "softer" notions.

"He runs your fan club," Genesis replied.

"That's all the more reason." Sephiroth walked away before anyone else could say anything at all.

2. The District Sleeps Alone Tonight--The Postal Service

Sometimes the three of them did nothing at all, unless you counted simply lounging around. Sometimes they sat near each other, sometimes not. Sometimes they slept, sometimes not. To Genesis, Angeal's plants were "out of context" in the apartment complex, but this time, he said nothing. He sat on Angeal's lap, his head resting against his dear lover's shoulder. For once, he didn't care about the bugs. Neither did Sephiroth, but that didn't stop him from swatting a bee that thought his white hair resembled a nest.

Angeal laughed, and Genesis glared at first, but couldn't help joining in.

3. High on Coffee--Earthbound OST

Mornings were never good without coffee. To Genesis, he considered himself the "instant human just add coffee" sort. Without it, he was instant irritable, something Angeal made a point of avoiding. Sephiroth learned that lesson the hard way, but only because he found Genesis sexy when angered.

4. Eight Melodies(Sung by Earth)--Earthbound OST

Sometimes Genesis wondered if the stars made sounds while they twinkled like glitter.

5. In Daalam, There is a warrior--Earthbound OST

The name Rhapsodos suited Genesis quite well. It meant, "One who quotes epic poetry". To Sephiroth, it translated to "One who can't keep his mouth shut longer than five minutes." Angeal thought the same thing, but neither one of them mentioned it to Genesis. They liked sleeping at night.

Still, they both found themselves entranced by some of the stories Genesis told. He spoke of warriors, adventure, and of course, the Gift of the Goddess. He believed in every word as though his life depended on it, and perhaps it did. Genesis sometimes said that poetry, and of course, Angeal, saved his life. He never said it often, but he didn't need to.

6. Straight up(Paula Abdul Cover)--Dismantled

"Do you want to live forever?" Genesis asked one day while he listened to Angeal's heartbeat. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. Genesis decided to ignore the silver haired general. "Well, do you?"

"It's not an easy question to answer," Angeal replied. "It's not a bad idea, but it's not a good idea either".

Genesis frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"After awhile, people get tired of living and they want to peace of death."

"Tired of living?" Genesis pulled away. "No one would do that, Angeal." He sighed. "Okay, okay. I know there's never an easy answer to such things, but..." He sighed again. He looked at Sephiroth before looking again at Angeal. "The two of you...I--well, if you could, would you love me forever?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened, but Angeal answered. "Of course. How could we not?"

Genesis grinned. "Good". Then he fell silent.

7. Binary--Assemblage 23

"I can't imagine being part machine," Genesis said while passing, well, everyone on the Midgar Highway. "Don't get me wrong, I love being in this one." He ran his gloved hands over the steering wheel. "Just that some people take it way too far, and they want to actually be ONE with, er, a machine. Eeesh." He rolled his eyes.

Angeal agreed. "I can understand that. We're human. We're not supposed to have machines on us."

"Heh, yea. Now I just wish you'd understand that you're not supposed to have a forest in your room."

"Are we starting this again?" Angeal groaned.

"So long as bugs get in my hair, then yes we are."

"I don't see any bugs here."

Genesis sighed. "Of course not, I'm practically flying on the road, and the top's up too, so don't you try that shit on me again!"

"Okay, I'll be good."

"Great, you may live."

8. Dive--Sarah Brightman

One thing the three SOLDIER 1st Classes had in common--they never dove into an ocean, and they weren't about to start now.

9. Afterlife--Ikon

"If I could live forever, I would love you forever, Angeal."

Angeal couldn't decide what to do when Genesis spoke that way. He believed every word his best friend said, but he also knew that Genesis would be doing a whole lot of things forever. Like, be annoyed with Sephiroth, get angry all too easily like the red head tended to, and, quite naturally, spout whatever writing he could get his hands on. "LOVELESS", of course, would be on the top of the list.

Still Angeal helplessly smiled.

10. Dirt--Assemblage 23

"Your plants are producing dirt in places that shouldn't have dirt!" Genesis walked around Angeal's apartment, tempted to slash through the plant leaves and burn them, but opted out of it. He never wanted to intentionally hurt Angeal, and wasn't about to start now, bugs or not. Dirt. Genesis rolled his eyes at the brand new issue in their relationship. "You are going to do something about it, aren't you?" He emphasized the "are" part.

"Only because you're around," Angeal replied, trying his damndest to hide a grin, but failed. "Seriously, if there's dirt, I'll clean it up."

Hope filled Genesis' very being. "So, the bugs? You'll get rid of them?"

"I'd lose the plants, so no."

Genesis lowered his head. "Why am I not surprised?" He blew through some leaves, watching them sway. "So, you're sometimes obedient. I can live with that." He shrugged. "I always have anyway."

In fact, it was one of the many reasons why Genesis loved Angeal since childhood. He never mentioned it, but when he looked over at his best friend and lover, he found that this was one of the many things that didn't have to be said.


End file.
